youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan
Jordan Allison (birthday: May 12) (previously known as Glitchy22) is a YouTuber who is known for doing corruptions on Wii and GameCube games using the Dolphin emulator. He also does gaming videos. History Jordan started making corruptions of some of his favorite classic games when he began the channel, one of them including Super Mario World. Before, he used a cheat feature within the emulator, but this never worked out too well since, as explained in a Wii and GameCube game corruption tutorial, it took luck to get something out of it. Later on, he found out about Windows Glitch Harvester and has been using that, along with Dolphin Narry's Mod, to create his corruption videos ever since. His channel got a big increase in subscribers when he uploaded his first Mii Channel corruptions video. The same happened with the sequels. Later on, he announced that he might stop doing the corruption videos, explaining that although his audience enjoys the videos, Jordan himself hasn't enjoyed doing them, and mainly because it's what everyone wants him to do. He continues to do these videos, however, but not in large amounts, closer to what he announced. Videos Corruptions Jordan has been a YouTuber known for making corruption videos on many games for the Nintendo Wii and GameCube with the Dolphin Emulator. His most popular corruption videos so far have been his Mii Channel corruption videos, which have caused a huge increase on subscribers. He has previously made a tutorial on how to make these corruptions. Windows Destruction Jordan made videos of him doing anything he could do on a Windows computer to make it stop working completely. The main thing he has done so far was download applications. He used VirtualBox, an application allowing to create and run virtual computers. There have only been two videos of this so far, which those videos were of Windows XP and Windows Vista. Gaming Videos From time to time, Jordan usually likes to do gaming videos. He also sometimes does these during live streams he does, along with the corruptions he tries to put in as well. YouTube Poops Very rarely has Jordan uploaded YouTube Poops to his channel. One of his YouTube Poops includes Chadtronic as well. 2nd and 4th Beats swapped As rarely as his YouTube Poops, Jordan also remixes music, swapping the second and fourth beats. He has also used Pewdiepie's Bitch Lasanga' ''diss track as a remix. Q & A From time to time, Jordan would do Q & A videos, answering questions his subscribers had for him. He always announces these upcoming Q & A videos in advance to give people time to ask their question. A day later, he uploads the Q & A video. Intro Jordan has constantly changed his intros for his videos from time to time. His first video intro was a distorted picture of his face with him clapping and saying, "This is my intro, this is my intro, this is a bad intro," in the background. The intro ended with a small fart sound and his name appearing in Comic Sans. Jordan's second intro was a new picture of him in grayscale and him playing a tone with his instrument. When the playing ended, the intro ended with a split second of loud noise and his name displaying on the screen. This has been his current intro for his channel, however, he's replaced it in some videos too. Two of Jordan's other intros has replaced his current one in a few videos. His first replacement was one someone from social media sent him. A photo of him appearing on screen while the intro's tone was played horribly, and then it just drowned out, the ending became ear rape and Jordan's name on the screen. His Punch Out corruptions video was the first to have this intro. The second was the same photo in a red tint shaking rapidly around the screen while ear rape played. After some seconds of this, it stops, the photo goes back to normal, and Jordan's name appears on the screen, then it goes back to rapidly shaking with ear rape. After 2 seconds, the video starts. His Donkey Kong Country Returns corruption video was the first video to have this intro. An extra remix of the current intro was made by Jordan as well. It only lasted a split second until the video started. However, Mii Channel Corruptions #4 was the only video to show this one. Live Streams Rarely, Jordan would do live streams on YouTube, though he will first make a video announcing the live stream before streaming. On his live chat, though, everyone spams the chat with any weird memes they can think up of or responses to anything Jordan would ask during the stream. Some notable chat messages were users saying they "snort Nutella," or any other related message. He would especially answer to some of the chat messages periodically. Second Channel Jordan created a second channel on October called Mending Minds, a channel made to spread mental health awareness. He announced that he was working on this channel on his community tab and in his Donkey Kong Country Returns corruptions video. The channel was first made in 2015, but no videos were made in it until 2018. Quotes *"What the frick?!" *"THICK BLUE!" (Mii Channel Corruption videos) *"This is my intro, this is my intro, this is a bad intro." (Previous video intro) *"It's Mario's alter ego: Big Boy Buff Mario!" (Mario Kart Wii Corruptions #3) *"Hey, guys it's your boy, Mega Weeg! Apparently, I'm walking faster than my flashlight because it can walk and that's a thing" (Luigi's Mansion Corruptions #1) *"What the frick is this audio??" *"We don't need sounds, it's DLC!" (Mario Kart Wii Corruptions #3) Trivia *Most of Jordan's quotes are mainly based off of Vinesauce *Jordan has previously attempted to run a Discord server but failed, as revealed in one of his Q&A videos *All of Jordan's intros has his name appearing in it in Comic Sans *The entire Mii Channel Corruptions series is Jordan's most viewed corruption videos *Even though Jordan rarely reveals his face in videos, his intros, and his profile picture contain a face reveal. '''This page was created on May 16, 2019 by IsaiahScribblenauts. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers